Just a Little Vacation
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Shawn is bored and no one will spend time with him. So he takes a drive and ends up meeting two girls that were his friends from a few years back. Together, the three stumble upon a drug smuggler's ring, risking their lives to save others'. T for blood.
1. Prologue

A/N: Yup, another story... Pure Psych this time. ~Edit~ I'm redoing the song list!

Just a Little Vocation

Starting note: Each part of this story is written to a song. Those songs will be listed brfore the story starts.

Chapter Song List:

~Uprising by Muse~

~Spy Hunter by Project 86~

~Beauty and the Beast by Nightwish

~Fly by Blind Guardian~

Prologue:

Shawn frowned as he peered around the edge of the massive machine that he was hiding behind. The metal pipe in his hands burning slightly from the heat of the boiler room he was currently crouching in. The sweat drenched his hair, making it stick to his forehead and the back of his neck. Shawn didn't like violence like this most of the time but the massive wound in his side and the fearful thought of the twins hurt was occupying his mind too much to care right now to care. The steam made it almost impossible to see, so he had to count on sound and the element of surprise to fish out the guy who was presently trying to capture and/or torture him as of now. Easier said than done. He had already lost a lot of blood and was worried about how the girls' were doing on their part.

"Yo, Shawn! You there?" A young girl's voice crackled through the receiver of his ear piece.

"Yeah, Mag. Go ahead, girl!" He whisper-yelled into the mouth piece, Mag's confident tone came through.

"I totally hacked their system! We have all the evidence we need to stop their ring from spreading!"

"That's great! But, did you find out what the drug does?" Shawn half gasped, Half begged as wiped the pouring sweat out of his eyes. He could hear her begin to say something but he swiftly pulled his senses away as he heard the cocking of a gun and barely avoided a shotgun shell, which slammed into the boiler equipment near his head. As lucky and skilled as he was, that didn't help him avoid the small shards of glass and metal that came from the shot's ending point and slicing open the right side of his face. Quickly, rolling away from the scene, he asked himself how he got into this mess! Then it all came rushing back…

~~~~~A/N: Here's the prologue, hope it's ok. Also, it gives you a little window to show you the kind of music I listen to. Not that you would actually want to know that...


	2. Why Will No One Spend Time With Me?

A/N: Ok, second chapter is up! I typed this up last night. I hope it's ok.

Also: I don't think I did disclaimers last chapter. I don't own Psych, just Magnus, Shi-Zu and the plot.

Chapter Song List:

~Starchild by Freedom Call~

~End of All Hope by Nightwish~

~Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch~

~Labyrinth by Yuki Kajiura~

~Wanderlust by Nightwish~

~Wizard Needs Food Badly by Five Iron Frenzy~

~Still Alive – Portal~

~Rawk Fist by Thousand Foot Krutch~

~Fly by Blind Guardian~

~The Great Golden Gate Disaster by Project 86~

~A Fruitless End Forever by Project 86~

~Locking Up The Sun by Poets of the Fall~

~Bye Bye Beautiful by Nightwish~

~Cannonball by Five Iron Frenzy~

~American Kryptonite by Five Iron Frenzy~

~Hide and Seek~

~Bye Bye Beautiful by Nightwish~

~Hide and Seek~

~New Design by Thousand Foot Krutch~

~On Distant Shores by Five Iron Frenzy~

~3 Days, 12 Hours ago~

Shawn drummed his fingers impatiently against his desk in the Psych office.

"Aww, man! What do you mean you're not coming in?" He whined into the phone as he span around on his chair, waiting for his friend to reply.

"I told you already, Shawn! I have a conference for my other job and a family reunion to go to!" Gus's aggravated voice came through the receiver, making Shawn pout.

"Dude, that's so un cool! What is there's this major case for us?"He complained as he got out of his chair and started pacing around the Psych office.

"Goodbye, Shawn…!"

"Wait! Wait! Don't hang u-" Shawn was cut of off as he heard his best friend hang up the phone. Sighing, Shawn put his phone back into the back pocket of his jeans and headed for the front of the office. Looking around, he tried to think of what to do since he was bored out of his mind. Searching the front room for something to do, he spotted his helmet. Smiling, he rushed over and grabbed it. He knew just what to do, go bother Lassie, say hi to Jules and ask chief Vick if there was any cases to do. Shawn quickly headed out the front door, lock it and then climbing onto his bike. He could be at the station in less than a few minutes. Shawn finally got to the police station and turned his bike off. Heading up the steps to the station and through the doors, in search of a new job. Throwing open the doors, he strutted in and headed straight for the desk of one junior detective, Juliet O'Hara.

"Hey, Jules. What's up?" He asked smoothly, adding one of his sly smiles to match his voice tone. Shawn was more than shocked by the response he was given by the lovely detective.

"Not now, Shawn! Carlton and I are really busy, we don't have time!" She practically yelled at him. Shawn looked absolutely chest fallen at her rebuke, slowly opening his mouth to reply but was suddenly stopped by the pain of a strong grip on his arm. Shawn looked up to see a very angry looking Carlton Lassiter, a scowl on his face as he pulled the younger man towards the entrance of the station.

"Whoa, Lassie. Little forward don't you think? How're the cases going?" Shawn asked as he tried to squirm out of the detective's painful grip.

"Shut it, Spencer! Like O'Hara said, we don't need you."Lassiter opened the door and shoved Shawn through it. "So, get lost!" The head detective barked as he watched the younger man stumble down the stairs. Lassiter let out a small growl before stepping back inside. Shawn finally found his balance, he stared back at the closing doors as he rubbed his aching arm, he didn't realize the detective was that strong.

"Well, that's no fair… No case, no Gus, what do I do now…?" He asked aloud with a wince and a sigh.

S_S

Shawn picked up his helmet from where it had fallen when Lassie had pushed him. He frowned and got astride his bike's seat. None of his friends would spend time with him, so there was only one thing to do: get on his bike and ride. He started the engine and stepped on the gas, heading straight for the highway. His bike had just been filled with fresh gas and he currently had thirty dollars in his wallet. Shawn headed for the closest lead out of town.

S_S

It had now been thirty minutes since he had left the police station. Wind brushed past his body as he raced down the highway, no real destination in had one goal in mind for this trip, a source to cure his boredom. Shawn was continuing on his pleasant way when out of nowhere, two other motorcycles flanked him on both sides. He gasped in shock as they each gave him thumbs' up and a pat on the back before speeding forward towards the horizon. Shawn slowed down a bit, trying to register what just happened when he was taken by surprise as he saw a group of three cars gaining speed on him. He barely maneuvered his bike to avoid the first two cars, which was rather close and quickly pursued the two other bikers. The third he was not so lucky to avoid. He swerved to the side slightly but the car rushed forward and rammed the back tire of his bike. Shawn's bike twisted from underneath him and he was flung forward, the force sent him flying in a series of flips and rolls across the afternoon heated asphalt. Shawn weakly watched his bike skid and scrap across the ground and finally stop before a world of darkness overtook him and he passed out.

M_S

About ten minutes later, the two bikers that had flanked Shawn finally stopped. They had lost the cars and were presently hiding behind some bushes on the side of the highway. Both riders removed their helmets to reveal two fifteen-year-old girls, one with flowing, dark brown hair while the other had long, dark red pigtails.

"Yo, Magnus. Should we go back and see if he's ok? We haven't seen him pass by yet…" The girl with red pigtails asked her sister as she straightened her lavender poet's blouse. Magnus looked over at her and frowned.

"Sounds good, Shi-Zu. I'm starting to get worried about him, let's go!" She ordered and her little sister smirked as they climbed onto their bikes and back onto the road.

M_S

The girls rode back ten minutes worth of road in a total of five. They finally stopped when they got to Shawn's accident site.

"Not good, dude!" Shi-Zu called as they both hit down their kickstands and climbed off their bikes, rushing over to Shawn's unconscious body. Magnus kneeled down next to Shawn and checked his pulse, she could feel it so she gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Mag… Is he gonna be okay…?" Her little sister gulped as Magnus gently removed his helmet.

"Yeah, but I need to treat him. Help me get him to base."

~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Ok, it has come to me that I listen to a lot of Nightwish and FIF. Yay... This was longer than last chapter, I hope it was ok and not too boring... Please if you will, R&R. ^^'


	3. Who're you again?

A/N: Ok, this chapter's a little short. It's just a little bridge chapter to introduce the characters. I have added the list of songs at the begining due to the request of one of my lovely readers. I have done it like this so that you can still see all the songs I listened to while writing but it does not disrupt the flow of the story.

The chapter's song list:

Another One Bites the Dust,

We Will Rock you,

Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.

Twist and Shout by the Beatles.

Butterfly Mega Remix.

Sailor Song by Toybox.

Plain Jane by Bobby Darin.

I've Just Seen A Face by the Beatles.

I Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish.

Be Prepared by Disney.

Roses are Red by Aqua.

Soul Meets Body by Death Cad for Cutie.

We Love You Beatles by the Carefrees.

Hot N Cold by Katy Perry.

Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.

Footloose by Kenny Loggins.

Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.

Chapter 2: Who're You Again…?

Shawn awoke to a horrid headache and the sound of the "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen pounding in his ears. His eyes crossed as the overbearing sound filled his ears. Trying to get past the pain and noise, he forced himself to look around from his position of lying on the floor. His body was resting on a hard futon bed, which was lying in the corner of an old repair garage.

Squinting at the bright ceiling lights above him, he tries to sit up only to quickly lay back down again at the pain and dizziness that rushed over him. As he was letting the dizziness pass, the song "We Will Rock You" came on the loud speaker. From his place on the floor, Shawn saw two figures and a motorcycle. The figures were what looked to be two teenage girls, the haired one was sitting at a large metal desk, nodding her head to the beat and writing something. While, the girl with the pigtails was in a full head bang and rocking out while tampering with a bike that looked a lot like his.

Shawn was way beyond confused at the sights around him and the pain, he had no idea why he was so dizzy and in so much agony. The entire right side of his body burned and ached while a horrific stabbing pain shot through his back and left shoulder. It finally dawned where the pain, stiffness and dizziness came from as the memories of his accident came flooding back. He groaned at the agony as he forced himself once more to sit up, there was something he had to find out.

'Who're those girls? It was like they knew me.'He mentally screamed as he brought his legs under him and stood up. Queen was still blaring over the speakers as Shawn stumbled his way across the room, over to the one where the girls were in. The girl with the pigtails was changing the CDs, so he took this time to say something. Somehow, these girls looked familiar.

"Hey." Shawn couldn't believe how incredibly weak his rasping voice sounded. At the sudden sound of his voice, the dark-haired girl looked up and the pigtail girl jumped in surprise.

"Holy Crayfish, man! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" The pigtail girl squeaked and turned towards him. The other girl rolled eyes at her antics.

"Shawn, great to you finally awake!"The dark-haired girl said as she walked over then suddenly pushed him into a nearby chair."But you really should be sitting down!" She scolded him. Now both girls stood in front of him, hands on hips.

"Um… So, who are you guys?" Shawn asked then innocently, making the two roll their eyes towards each other. Shawn took this time to get a good look at them; the brunette was wearing a black tank-top and tight black pants made with a soft material under a long leather coat, while the red-hair wore a tight purple tank-top, black mini-skirt and knee-high, leather boots. What struck Shawn as really weird about this girl, was that she had a plush wolf pup and giant metal rench hanging from the leather belt that barely clung to her hips.

"Dude, how lame! He can't even remember us from seven years ago!" The red-head yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. At this, more memories flooded back to Shawn's mind from seven years before. He had been on vocation out of town and had run into some trouble, then suddenly, two little eight-year-olds had came out of nowhere to help him and then stole his wallet. They were two orphan twins by the names of Magnus and Shi-zu.

"Mag! Zu!" He cheered happily, pulling the two girls into a tight embrace then suddenly pulled away again to look at them. "You're not here to steal my wallet again are you?"

~~~~~~~~~A/N: Ok, hope it wasn't too sucky. I know it's kinda boring. The next chapter should be a plot introduction and hopefully some more action because this chappy was kinda slow and didn't add up to much. Sorry.


	4. Information

A/N: So sorry it took so long! Please forgive me! I've actually had this written for a bit but I had homework and the computer that I was writting it on crashed and I couldn't use this one because my sister's annoying and wouldn't let me. .' So, once again... I am sorry. Also... Really sorry about all the love songs in this list, most are from my Shules playlist on Youtube...

Chapter Song List (I don't have all the authors for these so I'm just gonna put names for most of them... Sorry):

Love Story by Taylor Swift,

Accidentally in Love,

Girlfriend,

You're the One That I Want from the movie Grease,

Bleeding Love,

Best Friend by Toy Box,

My Live Would Suck Without you,

Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale,

Moonlight Shadow by DJ Mystik,

Castles in the Sky,

Renegade by Styx,

Bohemian Raspedy, I Want To Break Free by Queen,

Somebody to Love from the movie Ella Enchanted,

Someone's Watching me,

I'm So Blue from the Veggie Rocks CD,

Rise Up by Disiple,

Gypsys, Tramps and Theives by Cher,

Wheel In the Sky by Journey,

Black Betty by Ram Jam,

The Siren, I Wish I Had An Angel, Stargazers by NightWish,

Let's Kick It Up,

Random Video Game songs from Nintendo,

Run Around,

Girl Next Door,

Colors of the Wind,

500 Miles by Peter, Paul and Mary,

Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler,

Dancing Queen,

In The End.

(x.x' So Many Songs This Time Around...)

Chapter 3: Anything For Friends...

Both girls leaned back then slapped the backside of his head.

"Oww!" Shawn whimpered and the girls replied.

"Serves you right, moron, for accusing us of something we would totally do!" The three burst out laughing as the girls left his grasp and Shawn sat up in his chair.

"Okay then... What are you girls up to nowadays? I haven't seen you in seven years." He asked softly, the laughter taking a bigger toll on his voice than he would have liked as he watched the girls get back to work. Magnus turned around with a clipboard in her hand and sat on the edge of the desk, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder as she replied.

"Befire we were kicked out of the orphanage for being to old, the two of us had been given a pretty good edgucation due to our high ability to retain information. I learned major skills in both Medical and computer science, while Shi-Zu is highly skilled in mechanics and engerneering. So we use those abilities to earn money and travel the state to tend to our adventurous state of mind." Shawn listened intently and nodded as he tried to move his body into a more comfortible position but ended up just grunting in pain as his body wouldn't comply to his demand. Shi-Zu looked up from her position in front of his bike, where she was fixing part of the fuel-lind connection.

"Hey, Mag... Should we ask him...?" She asked her sister as she tightened a bolt then went on to work on the headlights for the bike before getting up to start the music again, choosing a sampler CD this time around.

"Ask me what?" Shawn asked with a pained grunt, causing Magnus to sigh and look between the two as the song "Renegade" by Styx came on the loud speakers.

"We are in need of your help for a little investigation we are conducting..." She told him slowly as she crossed her leg over the other knee.

"Which is..."

"Drug smuggling..." At the sound of those two words, a massive wave of shock hit Shawn, making his stomach do a flip. He really didn't like the thought of a bunch of thugs chasing after the girls.

"We tried to go to the police in Santa Barbara to warn them, but no... Some tall jerk instead threw us out of the station and said he didn't have time to listen to our childish pranks..." Shi-zu said in a pout as she skipped to the song "I Want To Break Free" by Queen once "Renegade" was finished then crosses her arms and focused her eyes on Shawn.

"Dude! That totally sounds like Lassie!" Shawn snorted and both girls gave him a confused look, as if asking for an explanation.

"That guy you talked to was 'Head Detective' Lassiter, but Gus and I call him Lassie." Shawn gave out a pained laugh as both girls let out a drawn out "oh" in reply. Shi-Zu continued as Magnus got up and headed for the kitchen.

"We were heading over to your office when those guys chased us onto the highway. When we saw you on the road, we had no idea that you would end up getting hurt, sorry." She apologized as she went on fixing his bike, while Shawn just sat there for a second, trying to think things through.

"So, were you girls coming to see me for help? I see you know about my awesome psychic abilities!"

"Hah! As if, goofball! You're about as psychic as we are honest little girls." Both couldn't help but laugh at the truth that statement.

"What's all the laughter about?" Magnus asked as she walked into the room, a tray of food in her hands.

"Oh, nothin'… Hey, is that food?" Magnus rolled her eyes at her sister and put her tray down.

"Obviously. Now who wants a snack?"

"ME!" Magnus sighed as she heard the two answer like two little kids.

"Ok… Apple slices with peanut butter for Shi-Zu and pineapple rings for Shawn." She was about to hand him the bowl but stopped.

"You do still like pineapple, right?"

"Are koalas small and fuzzy?" Came Shawn's reply as he cocked an eyebrow and took the bowl from the eye-rolling Magnus then began to happily eat the pineapple slices. He looked from one girl to the other, from what he could pick up, they were currently very pore. The clothing they were wearing was slightly frayed from age, they using whatever they could find in this old garage to listen to CDs and fix his bike. The fact that they probably using what little food they had to feed him made his stomach do a flip out of pity and sadness for his friends.

"Hey, girls!" Shawn raised his shaky voice slightly and fixed his position once more. Both girls looked up from what they were doing and just stared at him, once he had their attention he continued.

"I'll do it!" He told them enthusiastically, gaining him twin looks of confusion.

"I'll go with you to prove there are psycho druggies, stop them, then we can go rub it in Lassie;s face and get some ice cream! Gus' treat." A smirk played on his lips as the words left his mouth, quickly turning into a silly grin as he saw the girls beam. They rushed over, each giving him a kiss on the cheek so they wouldn't hurt him with a hug. Magnus drew back and placed a hand on her hip.

"But wait, are you really feeling up to it..? That was a pretty nasty accident…"

"Yeah, and I haven't completely fixed your bike yet…" The bummed look that spread across their faces seemed to claw at Shawn's heart, so, putting up one of his best fake acts.

"I'm good! A little road burn can't keep a good fake psychic down and as for a ride. I'll just go ith one of you since I probably can't ride anyways." These words and the fake front seemed to work, the girls were cheering up. "Okay, so all we need to do now is get some things ready and we can get going in the morning. Sound good, girls?"

A/N: Ok, once again! I am SOOO sorry about how late this is but right after my report, my teacher bombarded me with another one! So I am trying to write this and that! ; ; Hope this chapter explains somethings...


End file.
